Messed up
by xXCupcakeXx75
Summary: Fabian was in a car accident and Nina comes every day to visit him. But one day stands out, and what does Eddie have to do with it? Find out here! And also, you are going to chose a couple that ends in this story. Read Author's Note for more information.
1. It was an accident!

**Nina's POV**

I walked into the hospital room and sighed. Fabian was there, with all those machines keeping him alive, beeping echoing through the small, white room, it made me heartbroken.

I sat in the small chair by the hospital bed and took his arm into mine. It was still warm. I stroked it gently and played with his fingers, careful not to mess up anything. Why? Why Fabian? He didn't do anything wrong.

„ Damn you Nathan. „ I cursed under my breath. Nathan was the one that hit Fabian's car. Nathan was the one who drove on the red light. Nathan is the one who should be blamed! Now, the love of my life is fighting for his life... For what? For doing absolutely nothing wrong!

„ You are going to be okay, don't worry. „ I whispered as I stroked his cheek gently, wishing that he could open those eyes of his and just say something. _Anything_.

Few tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered something that happened 13 years ago. A hospital room, same as this one, just with my parents lying there, fighting for their lives... But unfortunately, they haven't won that battle. I still remember holding their hands for the last time. I still remember doctors pushing me out of the room. Is still remember everything. If Fabian dies, I can not live on this world anymore...

„ Woah, am I interrupting? „ Eddie asked as he stepped into the room.

„ No, I was just about to leave. „ I quickly replied as I grabbed my things, zipping my jacket.

„ Are you okay? „ he asked anxiously as he got closer. I wiped my teary eyes and simply nodded. He didn't seem to buy it though.

„ Nina, I know when something's wrong. And right now, something is wrong. Come on, tell me. „ he nudged me playfully and a small giggle escaped my lips. Eddie was like a brother that I never had. He is always there for me, whenever I need him. And me being The Chosen One and him being the Osirian just made our bond even stronger.

„ I'm just thinking... What if Fabian dies? What if that really happens? I don't want to be alone, he is my everything. „ I smiled as I shot a quick glance over to Fabian.

„ You can always buy a cat. „ Eddie laughed at his own joke, but immediately stopped as I shot him a glare.

„ Look Nina, Fabian is a fighter, he is going to make it, I know he is. Only thing for you to do now, is to pray and be here with him. That is the least you can do. „ he said. Now, his face was few centimeters away from mine. I started to shift uncomfortably but I never actually moved from my spot.

And then, it happened. He closed the gap between us and I found his thin lips on mine, full ones. I didn't know what happened, but I found myself kissing him back. My hands moved to his neck and his left hand moved to cup my cheek. We sat there, kissing. I was kissing my best male friend on my real boyfriend's hospital bed.

„ Oh my God! „ I pulled away and ran. Ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Far from the hospital, far from everyone. I could hear him calling my name, calling me to come back. But I didn't. I was so embarassed. What the hell was I thinking?! This is bad, really _really_ bad...

 **A / N: So, yes, again... I wrote a new story and I have 3 unfinished ones, sorry. Anyways, for your information, I ship both, Fabina and Neddie ( also, I ship Peddie too ) so, I don't know which couple to chose. Fabina or Neddie, because both of them are awesome.**

 **Because I can't pick, you are going to do it for me. Review which couples do you want in this story: Fabina and Peddie, or Neddie and Fabtricia. Which two couples have the most votes, those couples will end in this story.**

 **For my The Real Reason story, it will probably have 1 or 2 more chapters...**

 **Also sorry for anything different in this chapter than usual, I got a new laptop so...**

 **R & R**

 **Love Alexis x**


	2. Secret comes out

**Imporrtant announce: This little argument between the two characters doesn't have to mean anything! We will see how the story will go on**

 **Enjoy**

 **Eddie's POV**

God! Why do I have to be such an idiot? How the hell am I supposed to make things right now? Why did I kiss Nina, I already have a girlfriend, Yacker. My life could not possibly get worse now. Great job Eddie, pat yourself on the back for messing another good thing in your life, come on, do it.

„ Here is your coffe, Weasel. And I bought us some crackers from the vending machine. „ Patricia entered the room, handing me my coffe and taking a sip of her own.

We just sat there, awkwardness floating all over us. I couldn't look her in the eyes, too many feelings.

„ What's up with you? Why are you suddenly silent? „ she asked me as she tried to make eye contant but I keep skillfully avoiding her green eyes. „ Gosh Eddie, what did you do now? „

„ It is nothing, I am just tired, that's all. „ I lied as I stared at Fabian's hospital bed. Can this get anymore messed up? I wonder where Nina is now... I wonder if she is crying right now. I am so stupid, I just want to smack myself with something.

„ Where, where am I? „ I heard a voice. A very familiar one if you ask me. I turned my head to Patricia as she screamed.

„ Fabian! Oh my Godness, thank God, you are finally awake! „ Patricia jumped and hugged him, something very out of character for her.

„ W – what happened? „ he stuttered as Patricia let go of him.

„ You were in a car accident. Some dude drove on the red light. The point is, that it is all his fault. We are so glad you are okay. „ I carefully pated him on the shoulder and he smiled. „ Wait, where is Nina? „ he muttered.

„ Eddie, go and call her. „ Patricia said, not taking her eyes off of Fabian.

„ I- I can't... „ I whispered, staring at my shoes.

„ What, why? Okay, there is seriously something wrong. „ she pulled me by my arm into the hallway, probably not wanting Fabian to worry or something.

„ Eddie, you can tell me if something's wrong, you know that. I am your girlfriend, I deserve to know. „ Girlfirend. _Girlfriend_. That word stung, a lot. I had a girlfriend, but I kissed another girl...

„ Okay, I am going to tell you. I know you will get mad, but _please_ , just listen to me. „ I sighed, I had to tell her. She would found out sooner or later.

„ I kissed Nina. „ I said that part really fast and really quiet. But... she managed to hear it anyways.

„ You did what?! „ she yelled „ Shhh, you are making people stare. „ I said, grabbing her shoulders but she just pushed me away.

„ I don't care! How could you? I hate you! After all we've been through, you have the guts to go and cheat on me. I loved you! You are such a... such... such a pig! **( No offense to any pigs... )** Screw you Eddie, go to hell! We are so over! „ she pushed me one more time, and then she was gone. I watched where she was standing mere minutes ago.

„ Don't you people have something else to do!? „ I yelled and people all scurried away, minding their own bussines.

I never thought that Yacker will react so... so violently. I am an idiot...

I opened the door of Fabian's room. He was laying there, looking all innocent, with a confused expression all over his face.

„ Eddie, what happened? I heard yelling, is everything okay? „

„ I am going to call a nurse. They need to know that you are awake. „

„ No, Eddie, wait. I need to- „ But it was to late, because I had already closed the door. Once they were closed, I punched myself, hard.

 **A / N: Here it is! Chapter 2. And we see a little bit of Patricia here and Fabian woke up! Thanks to everyone who read and rewieved! Sorry for any grammatical errors...**

 **So, let's see the results:**

 **Neddie and Fabtricia: 5 votes**

 **Peddie and Fabina: 3 votes**

 **Well, I am going to let you guys vote a little bit more.**

 **Okay, couple that has the least votes, I try to write a oneshot about them. So now, let me just give a shoutout to my amazing rewievers:**

 **Neddie4Life**

 **houseofanubisfan2**

 **Guest: Spartans12**

 **Jemmalover1**

 **WolfGrigoryPassionSoulmate**

 **Guest: YackerAndWeasel**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **If you would like to see Anubis cast sing, go and check out my story: Sibuna Club!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Love x**


End file.
